The present invention relates to a charge mixing device for an internal combustion engine which mixes and atomizes the air-fuel mixture before it enters the combustion chambers.
Atomization of combustion fuel into small droplets produces a mist which can be more uniformly mixed with combustion air. The resultant uniform fuel and air mixture improves the efficiency of engine operation because the liquid surface area of the mass fuel flow is increased, thus allowing much faster and more complete vaporization of the fuel.
Atomization of liquid fuel beyond the amount realized from a standard carburetor enables easier starting, leaner and shorter duration of choke settings, and satisfactory cold drive-aways, all of these attributes being attained with lean mixture settings. Where the combustion fuel is properly atomized, the correct combustion air-fuel mixture is quickly achieved upon initial cranking of the engine. Improved atomization enables leaner mixtures to be utilized because the improved mixture promotes more complete combustion of the fuel and air, whereas non-homogenous fuel and air mixtures cause erratic combustion of the reactants which in turn cause increased objectionable exhaust emissions.